One of a Kind Princess
by SailorSenshiStar2
Summary: Confused identities, unrelenting passions and plain misunderstandings, what is a girl to do! Will Serena be able to reveal her true self before it’s too late or will Raye take control of her identity … and her man?
1. Chapter 1

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorSenshiStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: T

Chapter 1

Summary: Confused identities, unrelenting passions and plain misunderstanding, what is a girl to do?! Will Serena be able to reveal her true self before it's too late or will Raye take control of her identity … and her man?

"Oh my God, I can't believe it," Raye gasped as the energy ball that flew from her hand demolished the three monsters in one go. "I never knew I could do that!"

Luna looked flabbergasted; "It's hard to believe I admit. The power that was emitted from you was … was incredible."

"How did I do that?"

Amy quickly typed something into her laptop then looked up, surprise and shock written clearly across her face. "Well it seems that Raye's energy level has increased rapidly. It's hard to explain but I've never sensed anything like it before."

"Princess Serenity was the second most powerful being in the world. Raye's power level increased a lot … could it be her old self is resurfacing? Could Raye really be Serenity?" Luna murmured to herself, unaware of the fact that all the other scouts were listening in.

"What?" Lita choked out. "Raye is the Princess?"

"It's a possibility. She has grace, beauty and power, all the combinations of Serenity. Although I can't quite remember what she looked like," Luna said the last part quietly.

"And she says she has a good memory," Mina muttered to Lita. Luna obviously heard.

"I have good hearing too. And if you don't mind Mina it's been nearly 1000 years, I'm sure I can remember stuff from a few minutes ago, unlike some people I know."

Amy interrupted Luna's outburst. "But I thought you said Raye was from the planet Mars."

"I could've been mistaken. Where's Artemis?"

"Um ... he had to go somewhere … important …"

"What's more important than this?" Luna shouted.

"Err ... the toilet?!"

Luna blushed, "I understand. We need to find out if Raye really is the Princess. I don't know where the temper came from but there is still a very good chance that she could be the Princess."

Serena, who had been quiet all through the discussion softly, spoke out. "Luna, I think that energy ball that came from Raye was actually my fault. Don't put too much pressure on her."

"What? But how could you've done it? I'm sorry to say this Serena but although you are the leader, I've never seen you use an attack so powerful," Luna said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what I did but when I saw Raye get hurt … I just flipped, and it was like I had no control over what I was doing."

"Quit it, Meatball head," Raye bit out, "Just because you don't have the full qualities of a Princess doesn't mean-"

"Raye! That was uncalled for," Mina said, annoyed at Raye's behaviour.

"Yeah Raye, you had no right to say that. Maybe Serena's right. She does look rather pale and weak," Amy joined in.

Raye sighed, "I'm sorry Serena," she said heading towards her and engulfing her in a hug. "I'm just tired of being so … so worthless. I got hurt in battle again and everything I do just goes wrong all the time. And well ... it hurts, it might not seem like this to you but Serena always shadows me. You're so cheery all the time and so friendly. Tuxedo Mask is attracted to you, and Darien is always quarrelling with you, you always get most of the attention. And for a change I'd like that, I wish I was treated more like you."

Everyone was shocked by what Raye had just said. Serena hugged Raye hard, "I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry; Moon Princess or not I think you're a perfect example."

Raye smiled, "Thanks, Meatball Head."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Tuxedo Mask jumped in on the group. "Raye's the Princess!" he asked a little in shock himself. He'd been searching for the Princess for so long that he was willing to admit that he'd finally found her. He never would've thought it would be Raye but where the Princess was concerned, anything was possible.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena whirled around as she saw her beloved hero jump from the treetops.

He ignored her, still concentrating on Raye. Slowly his disguise began to disappear and a figure stood forward where Tuxedo Mask had been earlier. A gasp went through the crowd.

"Darien," five girls squeaked out.

"Prince Endymion," Luna squealed, followed by five more gasps.

"Damn it, Darien is the Prince!" Lita shot out.

Just at that moment, Serena's vision became hazy, "Endymion," she murmured but her voice went unheard as she fell into darkness.

Serena woke up and found herself in a dark room filled with the smell of scented candles. Coming back to reality, she realised it was Raye's room.

"She's awake," Mina screamed as Serena grabbed her head in pain.

"Do you want to be any louder Mina?" Serena muttered, too tired to speak.

"Sorry!" Mina said apologetically.

"What happened to me?" she asked as the rest of the gang surrounded her.

"You fainted," Amy said simply.

"Where's Raye and Darien?" Serena asked.

"They're-" Lita started but was interrupted by Raye as she entered the room.

"That's Princess from now on," she said, smiling as she came and sat next to Serena.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, this is what happened. After you fainted, Artemis decided to join us and he and Luna decided that the sudden reappearance of Prince Endymion was because Princess Serenity's true self was resurfacing as well, so it only makes sense," Raye said excitedly.

"What! You've lost me now. You're trying to tell me that you're the real Princess?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Wow, that's so cool. Congratulations everyone for finding the Princess, weird to think she was right in front of us the whole time though," Serena reasoned.

"I'm not surprised Meatball Head, you're brain would've had to work overtime," a deep voice muttered as a well-built man, with tousled ebony hair, midnight blue eyes, full lips with a gorgeous half smile playing upon them entered.

Serena studied his appearance, as sexy as all ways. OK so the girl hated his guts but no point denying the facts!

"Oh if it isn't Mr Arrogance himself," Serena muttered darkly.

"Watch it sweetheart, I could have your head for that," he said, then smirked, "Two Meatballs."

Serena fumed, "Oh get lost Sucker, you may be the Prince of Earth but that doesn't mean you have every right to say that to me. I'm Raye's guardian and friend not yours, so you better watch it."

"Oh I'm hurt Meatball Head," Darien said putting on a mock-hurt look. "After I've saved your butt all this time this is the thanks you give me. Although I have to admit I'm a little surprised at the fact that you're Sailor Moon. But, I've got over the initial shock."

"I could say the same thing, but I haven't quite recovered from the shock," Serena said, not daring to look at him.

"Darien you want to get going now? If we don't hurry now we'll be late for the movie," Raye chirped in to break off the argument.

"Sure," Darien answered, giving Serena a searching look; he placed his arm around Raye's waist and led her outside. "Nice chatting with you too, Meatball Head."

Serena didn't bother to answer. She wasn't up for it right now. Of course she was hurt, Darien being Tuxedo Mask. And then finding out he was the Prince, to be married to the Princess, who wasn't her but Raye. Raye got her wish than didn't she. Not only did she have the attention of Darien but also of Tuxedo Mask. 'I guess Tuxedo Mask never did love me then,' she thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

One of a Kind Princess

By: SailorSenshiStar2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: R

Chapter 2

Summary: Confused identities, unrelenting passions and plain misunderstanding, what is a girl to do?! Will Serena be able to reveal her true self before it's too late or will Raye take control of her identity … and her man?

Serena ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards Raye's place. Darn it, she was going to be late again! Just on cue, her communicator started beeping. She knew who it was before she even answered it.

"Where are you, Meatball Head? You're 20mins-" she was cut off as Serena interrupted.

"I'm on my way Raye. Sorry, I got a little held up," and with that said she hung up.

As she neared the steps of the Shrine, she could make out the figures of the rest of the girls. She was surprised to notice that Darien wasn't there.

"Serena, where were you this time?" Amy asked her in a soft voice as she approached them.

Serena gave a small smile, "A little trouble at home but it's all OK now. Anyway, what's the meeting about?"

"Well Serena …" Raye started, hesitating before continuing, "Here's the problem! I wanted your permission before I-"

Serena cut her off, "You're the Princess, and therefore the new leader. You don't have to explain."

Raye gave a grateful smile, "It's only because I wasn't meant to be a Senshi in the first place. And since Luna reckons I've got a lot of unexplored power, I could have a lot of potential to be a good leader, not that you weren't!"

"I understand Raye."

"You're making me feel bad now!"

"Where's Darien?" Serena asked, changing the subject. "He knows everything now, so I thought he'd be a regular at the meetings."

"Actually we did invite him but, I think he's a little late," Raye said, and then looked at Serena with a sheepish smile, "I can't be rude to him. He'd take it personally."

Serena got an evil smile on her face, "You know so much about him already. What have you been doing together? I bet you weren't even 'watching' the movie at the cinema."

"Honestly we're not that bad!" the comment received a laugh from everyone in the group.

Just then a sleek, black Porsche slid up at the bottom of the stairs and out stepped an irresistibly gorgeous man, with dark ebony hair sticking up seductively from a recent shower; his tanned skin shone out in the sun giving him a dark mysterious look. Dressed in loose beige combats and a tight, dark top, he was the epitome of sex-on-legs. He walked up lazily, like he had all the time in the world, and gave them all a heavy-lidded grin.

Serena's breath caught in her throat as she saw her worst enemy coming towards them. He was smiling for a change, a proper smile. Turning around she saw Raye smiling back at him. She felt a cold jab; no doubt she was jealous. But it was Raye's destiny not hers.

As much as she hated his guts, she had also longed for him. Not only as Tuxedo Mask but also as Darien; as hard as it was to believe, she'd always had feelings for him. She'd tried to deny them but after a lot of thought she'd realised that she was madly- no … it definitely couldn't be love … love was what Raye and Darien had, she could never have it. Maybe it was just desire or lust.

"Hey!" he greeted in his smooth deep voice. He turned towards Raye and giving her a peck on the cheek, "Hey, Raye."

"Hi," she greeted back.

Serena had a confused look on her face; he hadn't called her Meatball Head or even acknowledged her for that matter.

"Hi to you Meatball Head," he said after awhile, she groaned, it was too good to last.

"Hello to you too," she answered back.

"What? No smart come backs?" he teased, and then smirked, "Looks like you're losing your touch, sweetheart."

Serena scowled as she glared up at him, "Don't call me that!" she muttered, she was sick of false pretences. Even as Darien, it seemed, he had been playing her along the whole time … it had seemed like he had returned her feelings at one point and they had come damn close to doing something they would have regretted … _the lying bastard_, Serena thought to herself.

Darien laughed as they all headed inside, "Feeling a little touché today are we?" he whispered in her ear. Serena twisted her neck to look at him, to give him another well deserved glare, and to her surprise their faces were mere inches apart. She self-consciously licked her lips, Darien's gaze darkened as his eyes roamed to her lips; his breath fanning softly against them. Looking back at her eyes he gave her a confused look before heading back towards Raye's side, leaving a dumbfounded Serena behind.

As they each took their places, Serena was surprised to notice that there was only a two-seater sofa which had been left unoccupied. Darien, Raye and Serena were the only people left standing. Serena had been so used to standing before everyone that she had never really bagged a seat for herself as everyone else had; she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

Serena looked to Raye for guidance, "Do you think the two of you could tolerate each other for half an hour or so?" Raye asked apologetically.

Serena looked to Darien, who shrugged in response. They both settled on the sofa.

Darien stole a sideways glance at Serena. His mind was in a right pickle, here he was, the Prince of Earth, Raye seemingly the Princess with whom he had fallen in love with a 1000 years ago. And now he was acquiring feelings for non-other than Meatball Head. That was enough to drive a man insane!

He had to keep his feelings in check and now that they were going to be sitting together, definitely touching, how was he meant to control himself?

_Author's note: Thanks for the review's guys. Of course, if you want more chapters, I'll need some reviews to be sure ;)_


End file.
